User talk:Nlsoccer21
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have NlsoccerDegrassi Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp hey man........uhmm i jst wanna say that i think its not cool that people r making fun of ur age :/ i mean i was your age once! and they can't do anything about it. just ignore them and shake it off dude :)00:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC)00:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC)00:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC)~~ivana loves zelda00:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Ivana loves Zelda your're welcome! :) i just don't like it when people are jerks 2 other people!00:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Ivana loves ZeldaIvana loves zelda00:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Ivana loves Zelda what do you mean? Scooter14 00:58, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, no problem Scooter14 02:47, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you go on my chat? thanks Scooter14 02:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) hi :)03:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Ivana loves Zeldaivana loves zelda03:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Ivana loves Zelda I would love 2 be in a episode with you :)03:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Ivana loves ZeldaIvana loves ZeldaIvana loves Zelda 03:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC) hmm.......is friday ok? 03:57, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Ivana loves ZeldaIvana loves ZeldaIvana loves Zelda 03:57, January 30, 2012 (UTC) OK sounds....AWESOME!04:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Ivana loves ZeldaIvana loves ZeldaIvana loves Zelda 04:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much 4 making meh an admin! :D 20:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Ivana loves ZeldaIvana loves ZeldaIvana loves Zelda 20:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) hello=) 04:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC)04:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC)04:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC) BTW the person who just said hey was meh.04:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC)Loveybone01loveybone01Loveybone01 04:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) hello there buddy :) is it ok if i inculde this video in the episode ur doing?Ivana loves Zelda 22:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC)ivana loves zelda Ivana loves Zelda`thumb|300px|right its ok dude :) 01:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Ivana loves ZeldaIvana loves Zelda 01:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Ivana loves Zelda okay no problem i'll do it tomorrow at 2:45 is that ok?01:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Ivana loves Zeldaivana loves zeldaIvana loves Zelda 01:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ok and BTW i enlabeled chat :)01:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Ivana loves Zeldaivana loves zeldaIvana loves Zelda 01:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC)